An Angel in Reaper's Clothing
by Jedi Alice
Summary: When a reaper from the future quite literally drops in unannounced, how with Ciel and Sebastian react to her. Also, why does she keep threatening to beat Grell to death?


**Now and again, a SebastianXOC or CielXOC with the OC being from the future will pop up. this is one of them. Paring is SebastianXOC.**

 **An Angel in Reaper's Clothing/strong**  
 **Summery: When a Reaper from the 21st century quite literally drops in unannounced, how will Ciel and Sebastian react to her? From her tastes in fashion and music to the knowledge she possesses, one thing's for sure: she'd a true force to be reckoned with. Also, why does she constantly threaten to beat Grell to death?**

 **It was a normal day at Phantomhive Manor**. Mey-Rin was dropping things and mistaking shoe-polish for regular polish. Baldo was burning things in the kitchen. Finney was killing the garden by accident. Ciel was keeping up with his studies. And... Grell was stalking Sebastian, who was playing with an adorable white-and-gold tabby cat.

Suddenly, a faint, distant yelling could be heard to non-human ears, meaning Sebastian, Grell, and the cat were the only ones who heard it. All three looked up, and saw a tiny black speck in the sky that slowly grew larger as it fell. Sebastian's demon eyes locked on the thing, and he gasped as he realized it was a person! A fall from that height will surely kill them! he realized, putting down the kitten and running to catch the falling person. It wasn't so much as he cared if the person died or not. He just didn't want to clean up the mess a splattered corpse would make. Even for a demon, blood was still a chore to get out of some materials. Also, they'd have to deal with scandal if rumor got out about someone falling to their death on Phantomhive grounds.

It took a few minutes for the screaming to reach human levels, but when it did, Ciel, Finney, Baldo, Mey-Rin, and even Tanaka, came to see what was going on. "How on earth did anyone without wings get that high up in the first place?" Ciel asked, greatly puzzled.

"I do not know, my lord," Sebastian answered honestly. "But whoever it is has been falling for seven minutes prior to this. I'll honestly be surprised if they survive the fall if I fail to catch them."

And fail to catch them he did! He missed them by a mere ten inches, and the person made a human-shaped crater in the ground. Grell, who was staying hidden but watching out of curiosity, winced at the sound of flesh smashing into the ground. "That'll hurt in the morning," he commented. He could tell the person was alive, as a name wasn't added to the list of the dead. But who was this stranger?

A hand reached out of the pit, and a young woman with long, reddish-pink hair the color of strawberries, fair skin soft and smooth as rose petals, and luminous green eyes pulled herself out on shaking arms. "I... am okay!" she panted in a bell-like voice, as Sebastian extended a hand to help her up. Her clothing seemed to have survived impact, but she dressed strangely. Long black boot-cut jeans, a white dress-shirt and a silver vest trimmed with 18-karat gold thread and diamonds, and a purple trench coat, all topped off with a white fedora sporting a thick black leather band and a red rose. A pair of frameless black specs sat on the bridge of her nose. "I apologizes for the dramatic entrance," she said politely in a Pacific North-west accent. "I'm Jacky Anderson, and I really do apologize for the mess I've made."

"You don't look like you're from around here," Ciel observed. "Where are you from, how did you get here, and when can you go back?"

"How very rude," the girl growled, narrowing her eyes almost in hostility. "But to answer your questions, I'm from 21st century North America, I was minding my own business when this guy with slicked-back black hair and glasses appeared out of nowhere and demanded on behalf of the Reaper association that I come with him. Then this huge vortex opened and he shoved me down it, and I ended up here. I'm amazed I'm alive, and no, i have no idea how or when I'll be going back. That answer your questions?"

"Yes, but it raises even more," Ciel said, clearly irritated. _Why would a reaper from management seek out a girl from the 21st century?_ he wondered. _Not to mention she's a bloody American and looks nauseatingly like that vulgar reaper, Grell. Only in purple. And clearly female. Without filed teeth._

"Yeah? Well, I have a few questions, myself," Jacky pointed out. "Who are you two, where am I, what year is this, and who is that creep in the bushes who seems to be taking photographs of your butler?"

Grell stood up straight at this. How had she known she was there?

Ciel's POV:

 _She's perceptive. I don't think even Sebastian knew that pervert was there,_ I realized, more than a little irked. _But her questions are valid._ "You're ate Phantomhive Manor, on the outskirts of London," I began to explain, though I'd leave most of this to Sebastian when he was done beating the hell out of Grell. "As for the year, it's 1886. My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and my butler is Sebastian. The one he is currently beating to a bloody pulp is his stalker, a Reaper named Grell Sutcliff."

"Grell Sutcliff...?" the girl muttered thoughtfully. "That name sounds familiar. I know I've heard it before somewhere. Whatever, it can wait."

"I'll have Sebastian fill you in on what's going on, though the reaper may have a better idea," I said nonchalantly. I don't trust people, and I honestly doubted I could trust this girl, either. She spoke like a commoner, dressed like a man, and looked too much like Grell for my tastes. Finally, Sebastian dragged Grell's sorry carcass over to us and dumped him at the girl's feet. She immediately turned her nose up at him with a sneer of disgust. As I waited for Grell to come to his senses. I noticed the girl wore black stiletto boots that were highly polished so they shone like black gems.

When the reaper finally noticed her shadow over him, he looked up at her, and the first thing he said was, "When did I get a clone clone?" in a rather disoriented voice.

The girl looked furious, reached down to grab his hair, then pulled him up to her level. "Take that back, bastard!" she screamed. "You look nothing like me!" Then to my great surprise, Jacky Falcon-punched him hard enough to send him flying 70 feet into the air. I noticed her hands, her fingers covered by segmented rings like armor. Must've made for quite a punch.

Grell's POV:

Am I dreaming? A young lady who looked so much like me, standing before me in a purple rendition of my own coat? But what did she hit me with? However, I was fairly certain I recognized her name and voice. I may as well tell Sebas-chan and the little brat so they don't kill her. "Okay, she's not my clone," I told them as I got up. "She's a distant niece of mine. Before I was a reaper, I had three sisters in life. And, as I never had kids of my own, she's clearly descended from one of them!"

"WHAT!?" the girl screamed. "I get snatched from my era on my way to work only to be dumped at the feet of a spoiled brat, a demon butler, and my apparently gay reaper ancestor?! What the Hell!? Why does life hate me so much?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

And the meltdown only spread to me when I noticed how Sebas-chan was looking at her like she was one of his adorable cats!

* * *

 **A/N: yes, in this, I'm Grell's niece. I had to change my hair color, make my eyes reaper-green (since I'm a reaper too!), and get glasses for this story. I don't hate Uncle Grell, but we end up fighting over Sebastian A LOT! What kind of death scythe do I use, and why was i summoned to this era?**

 **Grell: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! And what makes you think Sebas-chan will fall for you, just because you look like me?**

 **Me: WE DO NOT LOOK ALIKE, YOU IDIOT! FOR ONE THING, I'M A REAL GIRL, AND YOU'RE JUST GENDER-CONFUSED! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!**

 **Grell (to audience): Um, we'll continue this little argument in the next chapter. Farewell!**


End file.
